A Scandal in Baker Street
by Elizabeth Arian
Summary: A fun look at the early days of the relationship - boys will be boys! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A Scandal in Baker Street**

Holmes tapped his stick against the wall. This was becoming intolerable. Where was he? Just as he was about to give him up, Holmes noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye and he sighed. There he stood, casually leaning against the wall, smiling stupidly and trying his hardest not to touch her. Holmes cursed under his breath and then cleared his throat. Watson turned at the sound. Trying not to seem too abrupt, he casually tipped his hat to the woman fingering his lapel and sauntered off towards where Holmes stood. Holmes raised an eyebrow in greeting.

"That was..."He trailed off and Watson smiled.

"Yes it was. You didn't have to wait."

Holmes snorted.

"In case you had forgotten my dear fellow, it is _my _case. I would thank you to remember that."

Watson laughed quietly.

"I hadn't forgotten. It is not my fault that your client happens to be the most beautiful woman on the planet."

Holmes groaned.

"I beg of you Watson, please leave her be. I sent you to her home to get information from her, not to..."

Watson raised an eyebrow.

"Make love to her?"

Holmes raised an eyebrow in return and tapped his stick more firmly on the ground as they walked.

"You're not in love with her?"

Watson sighed.

"Watson!"

He jumped at the tone of Holmes' voice.

"Holmes please for God's sake!"

"I can't take you anywhere!"

"I didn't ask to be taken here!"

Holmes was momentarily stunned by his friends remark but he remained silent. It was true, Watson had not expressed any interest in the case and it was Holmes who had to persuade him to become involved, he could hardly now regret the action.

"I'm sorry."

It was a feeble apology he knew ,but it was all Watson was getting.

"You should be."

Holmes smiled and linked his arm through his friend's.

"So what did you find out from the delightful Mrs Goodwin?"

"I found out that she is a _very _obliging woman."

Watson laughed at the look of horror on his friends face.

"Watson she is a married woman."

"Holmes I'm shocked at you, you proclaim yourself to have a bohemian soul do you not? I am recently returned from active service and the offers have not exactly been coming thick and fast. I'm afraid I take what I can get."

Holmes made a deprecatory noise and unlinked his arm.

"Angry with me?" Watson teased.

"No, I just wonder if you know what you're letting yourself in for. Mrs Goodwin would eat you alive." Now Holmes was teasing.

"She would eat you alive Holmes, I have an experience of women which extends over four continents!"

Holmes laughed out loud.

"Not something I would be proud of dear fellow!"

"Ever the gentleman Holmes."

"Not necessarily Watson, sensible my boy, merely sensible."

Watson shook his head and followed his friend through the ever darkening streets of London.

_Mmm....scandal in Baker Street! This may turn into something more if people like it._


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter two.

Mrs Goodwin was becoming an ever increasing presence in their lives and it was _annoying._ Holmes bit his thumb nail as he watched Watson furiously rattle off another letter to the lady.

"Stop staring at me." Watson's voice broke into his thoughts, "It's extremely unnerving."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Watson smiled.

"I rarely know what I'm doing."

"Watson, I am serious. Her husband is a dangerous man, if he finds out…"

"There is nothing to find out. We are merely friends."

"I would keep it that way – if at all possible."

Holmes shifted lower in his chair and tried to ignore Watson's presence, the subject was becoming tiresome.

"What do you mean?" Watson asked, putting down his pen and twisting his body to face his friend. Holmes sighed.

"I mean that your..." he faltered, "_reputation _with women is…"

"To be envied?" Watson finished with a smile.

"I was going to say, well known, so it may be that Mr Goodwin may not take kindly to your new attachment to his wife and I have better things to do than run around rescuing you from jealous husbands."

Watson smiled again,

"I promise to be careful."

"Just don't do anything we might both regret."

Watson stood and put on his jacket. Taking his hat from the stand he turned to face his friend.

"My dear Holmes I wouldn't dare."

Opening the door he quickly took his leave. Holmes threw his head back and stared absent mindedly at the ceiling, what was he doing taking on such a man? He swore to himself that on the day he could afford the rent alone, there was no doubt in his mind that he would ask the man to leave.

* * *

_Hehe sorry, I know I'm playing a bit fast and loose with our favourites but it's a disease I'm sorry!! : )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Holmes was awakened by a thud outside his door. Slowly he rose from his bed and approached the moving door knob,with a quick flick of the wrist the door was open and a dishevelled Watson fell at his feet. Holmes jumped back, momentarily stunned until he heard a slight chuckle from the heap of clothes that made up his friend.

"Watson what the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes," Watson replied sitting up, his eyes were slightly glazed and he was wearing the most stupid grin Holmes had ever seen, "it is some time in the morning dear fellow. What are you doing up?"

"What am I?" Holmes trailed off as he held a hand to his head and groaned, "I take it the delightful Mrs Goodwin is responsible for this?"

He helped his friend onto the edge of his bed.

"The delightful Mrs Goodwin is responsible for my salvation." Watson crooned.

"Oh really? Well I can hardly compete with that but would you please be careful? Getting drunk and proclaiming your love for another man's wife is hardly productive use of your time."

Watson leaned forward and grabbed Holmes by the collar of his nightshirt.

"Your making fun of me. I don't appreciate being made fun of."

"Watson if I thought that look in you eye meant you were going to take a swing at me I'd run for hills, as it is I am simply going to disengage you and give up my bed as I fear that dragging you upstairs would create too much noise and our admirable landlady is sleeping."

As Holmes moved Watson fell forward with a groan into the pillows, Holmes turned him on his side to ensure he wouldn't find a suffocated corpse in his bed the next morning and removed his shoes. Placing shoes, stick and hat by the side of the bed Holmes retreated to the living room. Placing himself in his chair and staring at the ding embers of the fire he allowed himself a silent laugh, living with Watson was not easy but it was certainly never dull....

_And we thought Holmes was the difficult one to live with ;-) Reviews (and criticism!) always welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four.

Daylight seeped its way into the dim sitting room of 221B Baker Street and trickled over the sleeping face of Sherlock Holmes. Blinking a few times, his eyes opened and he groaned as he realised he had fallen asleep in his chair and his neck would now only move a quarter of an inch either way. He struggled to his feet and attempted to stretch out his six foot frame. Opening the living room door he leaned over the banister and shouted down to Mrs. Hudson who was pottering about beneath.

"Can I have some coffee please Mrs. Hudson?"

The landlady jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and turned to look up at him.

"Certainly Mr. Holmes."

Holmes nodded in thanks, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in an attempt to restore the feeling, as he was turning to go she stopped him with a high pitched shout.

"Dr. Watson come home last night did he?" She asked with a slight hint of accusation in her voice. Holmes closed his eyes in frustration. Damn the woman.

"He did."

Again he turned to go and again she stopped him.

"Just, he didn't sleep in his own bed last night is all."

"No, that is because he slept in mine, he was a bit worse for wear last night and I thought it safer to deposit him in my bed than attempt to get him up the stairs." He was almost shouting now. She stared up at him in silence before nodding.

"While you're at it you may as well bring Watson some coffee – STRONG!"

He bellowed down the stairs hoping his voice had startled Mrs. Hudson out of any more questions and roused Watson out of his alcohol induced stupor. He heard a bang next door and he smiled. Going back into the living room he shut the door behind him and waited for Watson to appear. He did not have to wait long. The door between Holmes' bedroom and the living room opened slowly and creeping out into the sunlight was a rather dishevelled looking Watson.

"What time is it?" he murmured as he took a seat by the newly stoked fire. Holmes paused in this activity and looked at his flat mate.

"8.30 Tuesday morning."

"What day was it when I was last conscious?" Watson asked rubbing his head and closing his eyes. Holmes sighed; he was very tempted to say Saturday but restrained himself.

"Watson for goodness sake when is this going to end?"

Watson looked up at him with the eyes of a man in a dilemma.

"I know, I'll end it I promise."

"Good."

Before either could say anything more Mrs. Hudson came in with the coffee and silence resumed. Holmes sat smoking his morning pipe, watching Watson silently drink his coffee and stare into the fire. He wasn't sure what but something had changed in their relationship during that brief conversation. He had never felt sympathy for another human being in his life but whatever this woman was to Watson it was clear that leaving her was going to be easier said than done and for the first time he could ever remember, Holmes felt remorse for another person. Who was this John Watson? And why should he make Holmes feel for him? Holmes watched the smoke curl up from his cigarette and shuddered at the thought of being tied to this man…

* * *

_God! It's been AGES since I updated any of my stories!! Hopefully that will change now I'm unemployed! *sob* Anyway reviews always welcome if you can remember waht's going on! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

The tick of the clock was pounding in John Watson's head as he sat in the foyer of a large London hotel. Every clip of every shoe resonated until he wanted to scream. It was his own fault of course but that didn't help. He tapped his foot in impatience but that only served to make him more irritable. He decided to pace. Again a bad idea, the room swirled and the people danced before his eyes until he felt dizzy. He took up his seat once more and closed his eyes. Perhaps he really was getting too old for this. He shook his ahead, the day he became too old for women was the day he died. He smiled at the thought, before his thoughts had chance to progress into more dangerous channels he was approached by the lady herself. She was beautiful, even after last nights…antics, she still looked as fresh as a daisy. He stood to greet her, she smiled and outstretched her hand which he took and kissed gallantly making her giggle.

"Oh John, you mustn't what if someone sees!" She exclaimed, looping her arm through his as they walked through the huge glass doors of the hotel and out into the open. Watson breathed in the air, suddenly feeling queasy. He leaned in closer and almost whispered in her ear.

"Let them see, I want them to see."

She giggled again.

"John we're in the street!"

"Yes, I can see that."

He must stop himself. Holmes was right, she was a married woman and he didn't fancy having to fight off another jealous husband. Another? Watson smiled at the thought and then inwardly cursed himself for actually enjoying the feeling of danger. He needed a distraction…

Sherlock Holmes eyed them from behind; he followed perhaps ten paces back but always kept one eye on the couple ahead of him. What was he doing whispering in her ear in broad daylight? Who did the man think he was? Casanova? The nerve. Holmes shuddered at his brazenness. He knew where Watson was headed when he left his morning, one hand on his aching brow when Mrs. Hudson's coffee had finally restored to something resembling a human being. Holmes had decided that this was not to be permitted, he was a respectable gentleman who had no time for such things, if he was to have a lodger, and at the present moment he must, then he would have a man of character, of nobility, not some cad who went around toying with the affections of other men's wives. He would teach this man a lesson and it would be one he would never forget…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Watson led Julia Goodwin into a nearby park, London was dotted with them which was so convenient to the illicit lover, and sat her down at a nearby bench. Carefully he took her gloved hand and proceeded to take her glove off. Watson smiled as he could hear her breathing become heavier, just as he was pulling the glove away form her hand, he heard someone shout his name rather loudly and a tall, thin man came running towards them. Watson died a little inside as he realised who it was.

"John, my dear fellow, how are you?" Sherlock Holmes exclaimed roughly shaking him by the hand, "It's me John, don't you remember, Arty? Arty Simon, from college?"

Holmes pointed to himself in a ridiculously over the top fashion and laughed, a noise with Watson was sure he was incapable of. He could do nothing but stare. Julia smiled at the two men but said nothing, a slight reddening of her cheeks the only sign of her embarrassment and discomfort at being caught ungloved with a man who was not her husband. Holmes turned his attention from a dumbfounded Watson to the lady by his side, taking a seat on her other side he looped an arm casually around her shoulders and smiled.

"Hello, not taking up with John here are you? Proper devil with the ladies, he'll break your heart mark my words," He paused to take her ungloved hand, "and one as beautiful as you should never know that sort of pain."

Never taking his eyes from hers, Holmes lightly brushed his lips against her hand and dropped it. She stared. Watson coughed.

"_Arty._"

Holmes ignored the stress placed on the word and continued to stare at Julia, a small smile playing around his mouth.

"Mmmm." He replied, taking Julia's fingers and intertwining them with his own. She smiled and lowered her eyes. Holmes looked towards his friend and raised his eyebrows.

"Not intruding am I John?" He continued, his eyes practically sparkling.

"No of course not, dear chap. Just taking a walk with Mrs Goodwin here, a very good friend of…a friend." Watson cursed himself as he faltered.

Holmes smiled and turned his attention back to the aforementioned Mrs. Goodwin.

"Ah, well so long as it is nothing untoward, I may stay."

Watson scowled above Julia's head.

"Of course. Walk with us."

"I much prefer to sit." Holmes said, his hand still playing with the lady's fingers. Watson noticed she did not object.

This went on for a while, Holmes flirting outrageously with Julia Goodwin while all Watson could do was watch, his attentions forgotten in the wake of Holmes' brilliance. It was much later when Julia had been deposited back at her home that Sherlock Holmes sat laughing silently in that peculiar fashion of his before a dying fire as the sun set on Baker Street.

"I do wish you'd stop Holmes." Mumbled Watson from his armchair, his eyes fixed on the newspaper in front of him.

"I did warn you to end it."

Watson grunted.

"I never knew you had such a way with women Holmes."

Holmes laughed again.

"Just because I do not constantly brag of the fact my dear fellow, does not mean I am wholly inexperienced with the fair sex."

Watson raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Holmes wagged a finger at him.

"A tale for another day my friend."

Watson smiled and resumed his reading.

"Just let this be a warning to you, I mean what I say and I am more than capable of getting what I want. _Whatever_ I want."

Holmes winked at Watson who finally discarded his paper and leaned forward in his chair.

"You don't mean to say you were interested in Julia?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. It was merely an experiment; it proved to you how fickle her affections were. She is evidently unhappy in her marriage so she throws herself at any man who shows her a little interest. It just proves my point that women are not to be trusted."

Watson laughed.

"That's a little harsh surely Holmes?"

Holmes shrugged.

"Is it not true? I think you will find that Mrs. Goodwin was more besotted with me than by you, you who have been lavishing every attention, and no little amount of money on her these past few weeks, and all because I showed a little interest in her. The woman is fickle Watson and you are better out of it."

Watson sighed, he knew Holmes was right. She had proven to be fickle, still the chase was always more amusing than the capture.

"_Watson." _Holmes' stern voice interrupted his musings and Watson again picked up his paper, "You wouldn't be thinking of doing anything rash would you?"

"Rash? Of course not Holmes. Of course not."

Holmes frowned, suspicious of the smile forming across this man's features.

"Watson?"

"Mm?"

"I have a case I am working on, a terrible murder down in Brixton, Lestrade wanted me to take a look. You wouldn't be interested in coming along would you?"

Watson raised his eyes from his paper.

"Me? On a case? Are you sure Holmes?"

"Certainly, I could use a man with your expertise and who knows? If all ends well this could be your future old boy!" Holmes smiled and slapped Watson on the shoulder as he proceeded to his room. He very much doubted the man would be of any use at all, but at least occupying his interest in other channels may prevent a scandal in the future…


End file.
